50 Ways to Say I Love You
by Crying Sorceress
Summary: LilyxJames as adults and students. Rambles and Snippets written for a challenge at FictionNET. Fluff and silliness.
1. Hand

Rambles and Snippets written for a forum called FictionNET (link in my profile). There should be 50 in the completed set. Each are between 100-500 words. A review would be appreciated :)

* * *

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter _

**Hand _

* * *

_**

"Lily!"

She walked faster, her black shoes kicking more dirt as she tried to get away.

"Lils!"

Without looking back, she made a sudden and sharp turn.

"Lilykins, why are you running away?"

She laughed at him.

Dead end. _Damn_.

"Lily Evans!"

"Yes?" she spun around with a smile on her face, as if she had just heard him.

He fixed his glasses sitting on his nose quickly, still wearing that dorky yet handsome smile of his.

"Didn't you hear me?"

"No," she smiled innocently.

"Oh," his face fell a little, "it's okay. Were you going anywhere?"

"… Yes."

"Oh, I'll make this quick then…."

Suddenly, he caught her hand in his in a handshake.

"What are you doing?" Lily exclaimed. A bright red flashed around their intertwined hands. "Ouch, that hurts!"

James Potter ran away with one last grin of mischief, earning a soft sigh from Lily. "How immature…," she lifted her palm only to catch four guilty words imprinted in her skin: 'I love James Potter' followed by a tiny heart.

She grunted.


	2. Velvet

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Velvet **

* * *

"Hey, James!"

"Yeah?"

"Petunia sent me a _dress_."

"Oh, really?" he put on a grimace.

"Apparently her wedding is in two weeks. So soon, mhm?"

Lily Potter held the little note between her fingers and sniggered.

_Mum made me send this. It matches the others' dresses_.

"Oh, that's _so_ considerate of her," James chuckled.

Lily fingered the edges of the box and rolled her eyes slowly. Expecting some kind of pink multi-layered silk dress, she gasped at the garment that rested inside the thin box.

It was _orange_. Orange velvet.

"Er…"

James dragged her into his arms and whispered some words into her ears. A giggle.

* * *

"Honey, are the wedding photos here?" Lily peered in the living room, only to find James laughing to himself. "What's…?" 

He handed her the cheaply framed picture. It was a Muggle picture, one that did not move. Pitiful smiles hung on the women's faces.

"I hate those dresses but I love you and your silliness."

"Mhm, but it was _your _idea."

She pecked him on the lips and carelessly left the photo on the coffee table.

In a crowd of orange velvet dresses, only two women stood out. One wore a puffy white wedding dress that looked like the most uncomfortable garment in the whole world. On the left of the bride stood Lily Evans, wearing an outrageous-looking bright yellow cardigan and dark purple trousers, grinning like mad.


	3. Gorge

Oh yeah, sorry to the people who have me on author alert. you're going to get 47 more emails on the next 15 days.

* * *

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Gorge**

* * *

The Gryffindor Common Room was quiet, peaceful; actually, almost too good to be true. Lily Evans leaned into the soft couch and sighed. How is anyone supposed to _study _for Arithmancy anyway? She sat straight against the arm and lifted her legs on the seat. 

Like she expected, someone disrupted her silence.

"Hey, Evans!"

"What?" she snapped back.

James Potter put a semi-interested look on his face. "I learned two French words from Remus today."

"Oh?" she arched an eyebrow in surprise. "I didn't know Remus spoke French."

"He doesn't," he chuckled.

"So what's the first word?"

"Gorge."

"Isn't that English? It means," she put a finger on her closed lips, "to stuff with food, like you always do when you eat."

He gave a laugh. "No. It means throat."

Lily shifted in her seat uncomfortably. "Are you sure that Remus isn't ill or…," James shook his head, "so what's the second word."

"Je t'aime."

Lily choked and blushed slightly. "That's not a _word_, Potter."

"Oh," he gave a sweet pout for an instant and walked away, flinging his arms to his back, over his shoulders and headed to the boys' dorms.

"But nice try!" Lily yelled after him.


	4. Cookies

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Cookies**

* * *

She slipped on her shoes. Her index reached to pull her socks straight. 

"Going so early?" James looked up from the Daily Prophet.

"Will back in a few," she gave him a warm smell.

Gracefully, she took some earmuffs that was hanging on a hook nailed to the front door. She snapped it wider and propped it on her head.

"What's that I see in your hands?" James took a sip at the coffee.

"Cookies," she winked, "don't be jealous."

"Hey, where are mine?" he exclaimed immediately, his eyes scanning the kitchen.

"You big baby," she sighed, "these are for Sirius. He has been having some rough time with his boss, you know. Big fat guy, bald and shiny head with a bloody scary temper."

"Ah," he lowered his head in pity, but smiled right afterwards, "make me some when you come back, all right? You know that I love your cookies."

"Sure."

The door clicked softly behind her back.

Just for a second, James could feel the chilly January winds. A snowflake or two blew in and melted in the warmness of the room.

"But you know that I love you more, Lils."

Sadly, he only found the white door staring back at him. With a quiet yawn, he glanced back at the Daily Prophet.

"_The Ministry has recently acquired information on the whereabouts of certain suspects …"_

"Guess that we won't have time for cookies after all."

* * *

Poor guy. :(


	5. You Gave Us Someplace to Go

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**You Gave Us Someplace to Go **

* * *

"This place is _filthy_," she choked on some dust. 

"No, this place is magical," he grinned.

"Potter, this is the Astronomy Tower. Really, there's nothing magical about this… place."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Well, at least you gave us someplace to go."

"This is the only place that's open now. Even the Prefects' bathroom is occupied. Heck, what is wrong with these people? By the time the clock hits eleven everyone just falls asleep on cue, or they're stuck in the bathrooms," she rolled her eyes and dusted her skirt.

James mumbled a 'lumos' and the tip of his wand lit up. Immediately, Lily blocked the light, squinting her eyes.

"Can you lower the wand… please?" she groaned, annoyed. The Seventh Year boy merely shrugged back. "What?"

"This place is magical."

"What?"

"Like you said, this _is _the Astronomy Tower."

Frustrated, Lily hit the boy on the head. "If you try to imply something so irrelevant again, I'll throw you off this bloody _magical _tower."

"Aw. I thought that we'd have some fun—" he gave a nervous laugh. "So, uh, how do you make a Euphoria potion?"

Secretly, Lily smiled in the darkness. _Silly Potter_.

* * *

Last one for today, sigh. I'm stuck on the next one: Diamonds, even though it sounds so easy.


	6. Diamonds

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Diamonds **

* * *

"Lils, come here, will you?" 

She neared him carefully, expecting something mischievous coming from James Potter. "What do you want?"

Weird… he seemed to have fidgeted nervously. Heck, James Potter was _never _this nervous, not even for Quidditch matches. Lily hummed softly and took all her time to approach him.

"I have a gift for you," he said quietly.

"Really?" she blushed.

It was the last day of their Seventh Year. Who knew James Potter was this… caring. _Oh shoot, I don't have anything for him_.

"Here, before I drop some—"

His fingers, which were previously curled tightly into a fist, opened to show chunks bright light bulbs reflection the sunlight. Lily extended her hands as he poured the pieces into her cupped hands.

She gasped. "James!"

"Well, I thought," he drew a quick breath in," well mum said that women like diamonds and I just happened to um… have some," he scratched his head nervously and fixed his glasses, "well, not really. I bought these from some weird guy in Diagon Alley. I mean, I know that they're not the best diamonds around but they look very… shiny and I thought that you'd like them and maybe, you know, you could remember me by them since we're probably not going to see each other again and—"

"Oh, James," she sighed, rolling her eyes, "shut it."

He blinked. "What?"

"Do you know what diamonds remind me of?"

"No…," he pulled his collar nervously. She giggled.

"Wedding rings."

Lily thought that it was extremely hilarious how James choked on his saliva and flushed like mad. He turned around like a robot, his joints stiff. Quickly, he stormed off before he could embarrass himself more.

"I'll see you at Auror training, Potter!" she flashed a grin.

So they were back on surname bases but nonetheless…

James spun around in his running to the rest of the Marauders and flashed her a mischievous grin, just like old times.

She gazed at the two little pieces of diamonds. _They'd actually look great on a wedding ring…_ She laughed at her own silliness and wrapped the two precious stones in a handkerchief.

"James and Lily Potter."

The names flicked off her tongue smoothly. It felt so right – but she erased the feeling.

* * *

OMG, my longest one yet.

I love inspiration


	7. Sorrow

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Sorrow **

* * *

He remembered that time in their Third Year. They were both only thirteen then, young and clueless. He laughed at himself. 

In the Gryffindor Common Room, everything was silent, minus the crackling fire. The frequent Wizards Chess players had already gone to the Great Hall to dine and he was late as usual. Besides, according to Lily Evans, he always stuffed his food quicker than anyone else so there were no worries.

But she was there that day, her red hair pouring over her shoulders, even more voluminous than her tears. He didn't know why she was crying. He still doesn't know why she was crying. But sometimes, reasons of sorrow are better left as a secret.

Behind that veil formed by her hair, the colors of her eyes were changing. He could see fury, anger, confusion, and so much that he couldn't understand back then.

"Lily…?"

It was the first time that he had ever called her by her first name.

She was quiet; her sobs never echoed through the room. The tears just poured out freely and she made no efforts to stop them.

Lifting her head, she gave him a reassuring look, as if everything was just all right.

"What's wrong?" he asked with concern in his eyes. True concern.

"Oh, I'm just glad that you're here," she gave him a smile. A smile that she wore when she would get 'outstanding' on her Potions essays, a smile that she wore when Gryffindor won the House Cup, when Christmas came, when she secretly glanced at Harry in his sleep many years after.

I think that's the moment that I fell in love. That smile would shake away all the sorrow in the world.


	8. Marble

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Marble **

* * *

"Granite or marble, love?"

"Huh?"

He glanced at her and frowned. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah. What about granite and marble?"

"For our kitchen counter?" he answered, now even unsure of himself.

I smiled at him. "Marble."

I can't tell him. I won't tell him. Maybe he'll find it on his own. I mean, James isn't that clueless. Once he finds that I'm vomiting in the morning maybe he'll notice. But would that be too late? Would he want an –

"What color, Lils?"

"Oh," I sighed. Colors? What colors?

I gave a quick glance at the samples of marbles that he held out.

Oh, why did we shop in a Muggle store again? This store _smells _like rats died in here. I should have just asked to buy a house instead of building our own and it'd be so much easier—

"Lily, what are you thinking about?" he murmured. "The Muggles are waiting," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him again. He deserves to know.

"James…"

"I think that the black looks very elegant, it would match the color of our –"

"James, I'm pregnant."

There was a sudden noise. I saw the pieces of marble slip from his fingers but I couldn't tell whether they shattered or not. The only thing that I could remember was his expression… it turned from shocked to excited.

"Oh, that's great, love!"

I sighed in relief.


	9. Balloon

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Balloon **

* * *

The Library was awfully silent. No one, except for James Potter, complained about it.

"Psst, Lils."

"It's Evans to you, Potter," she rebuked.

He straightened his back. "What's a hot air balloon?"

She arched an eyebrow and breathed out an 'ah' as she saw his Muggle Studies book. She giggled. James Potter? Learning about _Muggles_? Now that's a first!

"It's a giant balloon," she whispered back stupidly.

"And?"

"It's filled with hot air."

"Then why does it fly?" he leaned closer, speaking softer as the librarian turned in their direction with a glare.

"When it's hot enough, the density of the air changes, so that there is a difference between the density of air in and out of the balloon," she recited, not looking up from her Herbology book.

"What does that density stuff do?" he whispered.

She was aware that he was very close but she knew that he wouldn't attempt anything _outrageous _because they were in the Library after all.

"It makes the balloon fly because this buoyancy force," she gritted her teeth.

"Wouldn't the balloon _pop_," he did this '_pop_' thing with his lips that really ticked her off, "when it reaches very high? Wouldn't the balloon get wider and _wider_ as the fire burns hotter and _hotter_?" he put on a serious face.

She sent me a death glare, which he countered with an innocent grin that reached from ear to ear.

"Stupid balloons," she grumbled.

* * *

Wow, that was so random. I don't even know what I was trying to imply there. Was trying to make something sexual out of it but didn't work. Argh.


	10. Blood

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Blood **

* * *

"Lily! My God! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!"

She still glared at him like there was no tomorrow. It was his fault that she was hit with a bloody Bludger but he was pouting like a baby and his eyes, his damn _eyes_. Flame shot from her nose.

Blood dripped down her sleeve to the ground. Most of it was already dry, making her robes smell like rusty metal. She grimaced.

Being in the Hospital Wing was bad enough already, but with James Potter… It was worse.

"Miss Evans," the nurse spoke in a rather low tone. Lily's head shot up. "You've lost quite a lot of blood…"

"Do I need to do a blood transfer?"

"What's that?" James arched an eyebrow.

"Where someone donates blood and—"

"Oh, I can donate blood!" he volunteered.

He seemed too nice out of a sudden. He would even _donate _to poor Lily Evans? That really didn't sound right to her. But his damn eyes, they were so caring. So creepy, almost, because James had never cared about her like that ever before. She knew that he liked her but this was… so much more. It was like James was actually human, not like the rich, careless boy that he was rumored to be.

"Blood transfer?" the nurse gave the same expression as James. "That must be some Muggle therapy," she poured some red liquid into a glass cup. "No, you'll just have to drink this and get a good night sleep, dear."

His eyes immediately softened and the worry disappeared. His warm hand rested on her forehead and he smiled at her, just for a small second, and left.

Lily smiled at his disappearing sight. _You're almost _tolerable _now, James_. She gave a faint giggle and swallowed the medicine that tasted like peppermint, iron, mixed with the usual bitter and unbearable stench.

* * *

I actually wrote an one-shot with the whole Lily-is-hit-with-a-Bludger-situation. So that's where I got my idea.


	11. Nightshade

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Nightshade **

* * *

The floorboard creaked lazily as his weight fell on it. Feeling the hard but smooth surface through his thick cotton socks, James Potter tiptoed through the little corridor that separated the Boys' Dorm from the Girls' Dorm.

This was the perfect plan.

No one was up and surely the Caretaker wasn't allowed in the Common Rooms. He sniggered at his own cleverness. Of course, he has done this before. But it was special that day.

He was sure that it was a little past three o'clock because he has been listening to the owls' noises. There was always a pack of them that flew by at three o'clock sharp.

Sneakily, he cast a spell under his breath. The door squeaked a little at first so he finished opening it little by little.

Several girls rested in the quiet room, drifted away long ago. No one would expect him to be there. He grinned.

Even if the curtains hid all the light, he could recognize which bed Lily slept in. Guided by the strings of lights that shone through, he could make out a perfectly made bed, as if the House-Elves had just folded everything neatly. He knew that Lily always slept like that; she never tossed around and slept calmly every day.

He leaned down and let out a puff of breath. Watching her bangs lift off a little and unblocking her face, he smiled. James lifted the covers slowly, not stirring any sudden movements, and crept in bed beside his beloved Lily.

"Mhm, James?"

"Happy Anniversary, Lils."

He wasn't sure if she heard him but her smile seemed to have widened. So he fell into slumber in comfort and confidence.


	12. Flight

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Flight **

* * *

"Hold on tight!"

"James, _please_, I'm not going to fall off."

"But Lily. We'll always have to think about the baby from now on."

"James…," she sighed in annoyance. Sometime James Potter just never understood.

"Mhm?"

"The baby's perfectly safe in my stomach so just fly like you used to!"

"But…."

She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "James, I'm not dying. I'm pregnant. I can still do things that normal witches do, like enjoying a smooth ride to Remus's house."

"But…"

"If you don't want to, we can always Apparate there—"

"No. No," he shook his head stubbornly. "Who knows. Maybe you'll sneeze, get distracted, and the baby will be left behind."

"_James_," she groaned, "I pass the Apparition test on my first try. Even McGonagall said that I was a natural."

He sighed in defeat. Lily always won over him, whether it was because she was right or she could just persuade him into doing practically anything. "Remus must be waiting."

"No kidding," Lily giggled and rested her head on his back as he kicked off the ground slowly. "I wonder who's invited—"

"And James Potter dodges a Bludger!" he steered the broom left in an adequate speed, having fun but not harming anyone.

A hearty laugh rang through the night. Lily let her feet dangle in mid air and she tightened her grip on her husband.


	13. Candles

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Candles **

* * *

He leered at her across the tables and flashed a wide-mouth grin, his pearly white teeth almost blinding her.

"_What_?" she groaned, completely annoyed. "You're not up to something again… right?"

The question was obvious. They had to, of course, live up to their reputations. Being the Marauders weren't so easy. It meant that they had to impress their frequent audience, always wanting more shows. But there was one particular red head who was rather _difficult_ to impress. James smirked to himself. _She'll come around_.

"Honestly, what do you have against Snape anyway?"

"Nothing much," he shrugged and brushed off some invisible dust from his shoulder, "just that—"

"—he was born," she finished for him with a roll of her pretty emerald eyes. He fluttered like a lost butterfly.

No matter what Remus had told him; sure, the ceiling might had been an illusion and all that but they just added this partly-romantic, partly-nostalgic and partly-serene aura to the Great Hall.

He looked up to the ceiling, seeing an endless night and from the corner of his eyes, he caught her flickering her eyes up too. She finally smiled.

* * *

Two words: completely random. Thank you.


	14. Feathers

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Feathers **

* * *

"James, this is the wrong pillow," Lily swallowed, her eyes showing how exhausted she was. Caring for a newborn certainly wasn't easy. "I know that you like the soft pillows…," she sighed, "but Harry's still a baby. He sleeps on the soft pillows, his head may be deformed."

"Lily, do you really believe those Muggle doctors?" he retorted calmly. "Lils, think about it. Would you rather sleep in a bag of beans and rice or a bag of soft white feathers?"

"Tempting," she laughed, "but we do want to listen to _professional_ advice, right?"

He shook his head and sighed. Slowly, the lowered the pillow to the bed level. Lily tugged on it rather roughly. "_James_," she warned, " He pushed the pillow down.

Poor Harry was staring back at them with the most confused expression that he could muster at the time. What the heck was going on?

Before Harry's immature brain could process more events, tiny little pigments of angel wings fluttered in a chute, like dead autumn leaves would fall, to his small nose. He let out a giggle that seemed to awaken his parents from their appalled expression.

"You didn't have to pull on it so hard," James sighed. "That was my favorite pillow," he pouted.

The pillowcase was torn in half and the feathers were all floating to Harry.

"Why don't you get the bean bag, hon?" Lily suggested with a proud grin. James cursed at his misfortunes while Harry grabbed a soft white feather in his tiny hand, grasping the little spark of hope.


	15. Hero

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Hero **

* * *

"Go James! Go Craig! Gooo Gryffindor!" the voices echoed through the hallways all the way to the Common Room.

He was surrounded by a crowd of Gryffindors, male and female, First Years to Seventh Years, all cheering him on. The victory was so close. James Potter had scored the winning points; he threw the Quaffle in the goalpost just a second before the Gryffindor Seeker, Craig, had caught the Snitch. It was the perfect combo. Before that, Gryffindors were losing by 150 points.

The door was flung open, much to the Fat Lady's protests, and this hypnotic chanting filled the previously quiet Common Room. Lily groaned from her seat in the loveseat that stood across from the fireplace. She was probably the only one worrying about the exams. Everyone else was cheering the Quidditch players.

"Hey Lily!" James called, spotting the girl lost outside the crowd. "Didn't you go watch the match?"

"Yes," she swallowed some anger. "Half of it. You were _losing_."

"We were just holding all the skills back, you know," he winked and accepted some Butterbeer that Sirius just stole from the kitchens.

She blinked to herself and groaned. Before James could take the seat beside hers, Lily sprung up and dusted off her robes while she closed her book with a slam.

"Aren't you going to at least congratulate me?" James chuckled and took a sip. "I _am _the hero of the night."

"You might be the hero of Gryffindor, Potter," she looked away, "but that means nothing to me. There is nothing brave about Quidditch. You just play it so that you can boast." She ran off with tiny steps before James could react.

He frowned for a second and then shook it off. Turning to Sirius, he mumbled a "What's wrong with her?" Both shrugged at the same time.


	16. Fashion

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Fashion **

* * *

The train was loud and clumsy. The students slid up and down the benches and bumped their cheeks to the wall.

Groaning, Lily flipped a page of her magazine and spread her legs straight on the seats. The train hit the breaks for a second and she slid off.

"Ow!" she rubbed her head.

Two arms pulled her up sweetly and she glared at him. "I can get up myself, thank you."

"You're welcome," he chuckled back, taking the seat beside hers.

She turned back to her Muggle magazine and tilted her head. It was about the latest Muggle fashions. _Creepy_. She eyed James from the corner of her eyes and pictured him in current Muggle clothing…

She fell on the floor again, but this time, laughing until tears came to her eyes. James shot her a confused expression.


	17. The Time of Our Lives

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**The Time of Our Lives **

* * *

She ducked down, giggling.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He sprinted to her, catching her hand. But she escaped, leaving her glove behind.

"Lily, I am the _champion_ at snowball fights. You just can't win!" James exclaimed proudly.

"Oh, really?" the redhead showed her face behind a naked tree trunk and grinned, batting her eyelashes slowly. "Now you wouldn't hit the innocent me with a snowball, right?"

"Hah!"

A white ball was flung at the tree and splattered against the trunk. James took his chance to advance. Lily, still certain that James was far away, was giggling to herself as she made a snowball with her gloved hand.

"Boo!"

"Ahh!"

He pulled on her bare hand and tugged. She was still trying to run away but to no avail… James was definitely stronger. She turned around quickly and purposely shoved him down into the snow. She gave him a wide grin and a wink.

"Oh no, you don't!"

He pulled her down with him.

Her red hair fell down from her shoulders like cascades and he could see her ears red because of the cold and her cheeks pink with excitement. He blushed slightly as her nose touched his. Immediately, both started laughing like there was no tomorrow; they were having the time of their lives.


	18. Indecision

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Indecision **

* * *

"James…" 

"Yeah?" he looked up from Harry's tiny cradle.

"Remus suggested something today."

"Like what?"

"He said that we should change our Secret Keeper. Times are dangerous and—"

"_Lily_," he sighed, tucking Harry in bed, "Sirius might have been very immature in school but we've all changed. I know that he's best at keeping secrets. He is my best friend. Nothing would tear us apart."  
"I know. But," she swallowed, "isn't it so predictable? What if You-Know-Who looks after Sirius. I mean, it's so obvious that you'd choose him. Maybe-maybe we should choose someone less… out there." She had him half-convinced.

"Like who?" he frowned and looked at his wife straight in the eyes. "I-I think that we should both sit down and decide. We can't just decide on something so important," he cast a distant look at Harry, "besides, Harry shouldn't have to hear this. It's bad enough that he's born in such dark times."

Lily gave a look of concern to James and smiled. "Yeah, this might rewrite all of Harry's future."

They just had no clue how right Lily's last statement was.

* * *

7 more tomorrow and I give up.


	19. Cordial

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Cordial **

* * *

It _has _to be a dare, she told herself.

He extended his arm slowly to her. Even his black sleeves were perfectly clean, not a single sprinkle of dust on it. She gulped and reluctantly took his arm.

"Where would you like to be escorted to, Miss Lily?"

It _has _to be a dare. James would never act like this…

"Er, to the Great Hall…?" it was more like a question. "Please?"

"Why, no problem, miss," he gave her a grin. It was a gentleman-like grin, not a boyish one. She almost fell from her steps.

It was the first day of the new term and already, James Potter was acting like a changed man. Lily wondered what the summer had done to him. Surely, it must have made a great impact or else James would _never_, ever, wear that stupid black hat over his head. Besides, it was so big that it knocked on his glasses when he walked, but he didn't seem to mind.

"James?" she groaned.

"Yes?" his voice rose.

"Can you… go back to normal?"

"Normal, miss? What is normal?"

This called for desperate measures…

"_Tarantellegra!_"

A roar of laughter echoed through the hallways. James Potter flung his idiotic hat to the floor violently and cursed under his breath as he danced away.

"You're not getting away with this, Lily!" he cried as Sirius performed the counter charm.


	20. Elephant

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Elephant **

* * *

She scooted her back against the soft pillow and leaned in. Ancient Runes sure wasn't the most interesting class in the whole world. She gave a great yawn.

Suddenly, she felt a great weight press against her leg. She yelped.

"Hey!"

"Mhm?" James turned around and grinned. He was sitting in her lap innocently.

"Get up!"

"Why? You always sit in my lap," he whined.

"But you're as heavy as an elephant! I'm as light as feather!"

He gave her the cutest pout that he could muster. Leaning in, he tried to give her a peck on the cheek but was blocked by her index finger. He sat down grumpily on the couch and complained to himself. From the corenr of his eyes, he could catch Lily's eyes softening little by little.

Slowly, he could feel her move towards him and her back leaning into his chest. She propped her legs sideways on the couch and reached up quickly for a jolting lip contact.

"Just let me read, all right?"

He grinned from ear to ear. "No problem."


	21. Forever

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Forever**

* * *

"James, how long is forever?" she whispered to his ears, soft as the wind.

"It depends."

She shifted uncomfortably in his hug.

"How long is 'forever' to Sirius?"

He withdrew back and stared at her with an arched eyebrow. "Three months, perhaps. Sirius lives in a different world as us. Time passes quicker for him," he heard her giggle a little.

"Yeah, none of his girlfriends lasted for more than four months," she sighed, "pitiful, isn't it?"

He tilted his head and chuckled. "So _that_'s what you're talking about."

He held her hand calmly and sighed.

"When I say that I'll love you forever," he paused and gave a genuine smile, "I mean until the end of time."

* * *

-is buried in fluffiness-


	22. Tarnished

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Tarnished**

* * *

She stared around the house and sighed. Twitching nervously, obviously bored, she looked for something to fix. Petunia and Vernon Dursley were coming to visit. She _had _to impress them in some ways—

"Hah!" she flicked her wand and fixed the tarnished curtains. A soothing shade of forest green splashed on the washed out curtains.

Then she pranced around and fixed the couches, so that they aligned to the four corners of the room perfectly. The little bristles of the carpet were brushes straight, the champagne glasses that hung from a wooden cage were sparkling clean, the pillows on the couches were nice and fluffy—

"Oh, oh!" she cried as she sprinted to the kitchen. The oven door popped open as she flicked her wand and a tray of freshly baked cookies emerged. The delicious scent spread throughout the room.

"Lils!"

"Yeah?" she sprung around, her red hair dancing in the air.

"Calm down. It's just your sister and brother-in-law." He gave her a reassuring smile. "Everything looks more than perfect."

Slowly, she wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him close, just to feel his comforting aura against her heart.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. But Lily wasn't nervous anymore.


	23. Snake

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Snake**

* * *

Her head drooped slowly as she tried to swallow some oatmeal. The late night study session went well, but it left her with barely four hours of sleep. She gave a great yawn and stretched her back.

No one was down at the Great Hall yet. It was almost six o'clock in the morning and Lily needed just a little bit more time to study for her final exams. _Just one more hour_.

Her spoon touched the porcelain bowl several times, creating a sharp noise. Her head drooped down again. She tried to open her eyes. Then closed them again. She lifted her head up and looked up to the ceiling. After staring for a few minutes, she lowered her eyes to the bowl of cereal, only to see a thick… green… string—

"Ahh!"

He grinned.

She glared.

"_Potter!_" she roared, "I hate snakes!"

He seemed to giggle back. "Good luck on your Herbology exam!" he winked.

There was no doubt that, if looks could kill, James would have gone to hell, come back and sent back again at least twenty times.


	24. Void

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Void**

* * *

The night was foggy. Even without the aid of the moonlight, she could see clouds in the dark sky.

"_We can't do this, Lily."_

She drew her knees to her chest and breathed slowly.

No tears were shed. She felt nothing, just the void. She felt no pain, no shame, no … nothing. Her mind was misty like the sky.

She didn't know who was sitting next to her, but it didn't matter. She was just trying to reach something in that bottomless pit. Maybe an answer perhaps.

"Evans?"

It was a familiar voice but she couldn't recognize whose it was. Nevertheless it seemed so comforting.

A warm body came in contact with hers; she didn't mind at all. Two arms wrapped around her shoulders; she didn't shrug them off like she usually did.

"Are you all right?"

"…"

Tilting her head, she searched for the person who gave her so much comfort.

Her heart warming up, she gave a small smile to James Potter. _He pulled me from the void_.


	25. Watercolour

**50 Ways to Say "I Love You"**

_Featuring Lily Evans/Potter and James Potter_

**Watercolour**

* * *

Some clouds were sprinkled here and there across the blue sky. It was breezy but the wind was so soft that it tickled their skin. She held her hat with one hand while the other was entangled with his. They were so close even though their arms were fully extended. They felt like they could read each other's mind. Everything seemed so clear, so real, yet there was a mystic feel to the air. It was like a watercolour painting, one painted by an amateur artist, perhaps, one that pictured the moods perfectly but the strokes and shades of color weren't perfect like in a professional painting.

They were both smiling. Both dancing, both laughing.

His glasses were discarded just for the day and her red hair was let loose in the wind.

Their naked feet touched the muddy ground but none of them cared. Her white satin dress trailed the dirty grassy ground but it didn't matter. His black tuxedo was tainted with some fruit punch from earlier but he pretended that it wasn't there.

Lily and James Potter had just gotten married. And it was the beginning of a new life, mysterious, perhaps, dangerous and filled with adventures. But they'd go through everything together.

* * *

Today's the deadline (I'm even a little bit late).

I think that I will continue the prompt if you guys want me to.

Or I'll just rename this as "25 ways".

Thanks for the support! I really wasn't expecting reviews for this, nor faves and alerts. I'm honored


End file.
